Love for one, Not for all!
by ForestFairyGoddess2005
Summary: About two young people lost in friendship and can't seem to find eachother in the end.
1. US

Disclaimer- I don't own "The Notebook." In this Story, I'm only using their names. I will be changing the characters; Noah will be related to Lon.  
  
888Flashback888  
Noah lived right down the street from me for years. We met by his brother Lon; we were young and shy. It was summer and school was about to be let out. Me in my flowery dress holding my markers tight he walked through the door. Lon introduced us and looked at us as if we would be the next Brad and Jen. I looked out the window to shy to look at him and saw the pink sky. Him looking at the ground with his little hat on his head. His hair was blonde and eyes so blue; he looked up at me for a second and back down again. I put my hand out next to his, "Hi, I'm Allie."  
  
After that day we talked all the time and we saw each other everyday. As we grew up and went through what every other kid goes through, he got glasses and my gap in my teeth went away. Everything was changing from what we did to how we behaved.  
  
When we were young and naive he would do all my girly obsessions, like Barbie's and house. To tell you the truth I think that he enjoyed them a little. I would also play GI Jo with him and hiding goes seek. We'd jump on his bed or mine at that, and ride our bikes down the street. My scardy cat ways were always with me. "Allie, just play catch with me." He'd always try to get me to do new and improved things.  
  
"Alright, but I've been hit in the head with balls and I don't like it. So don't hurt me." Every sentence I said was in a smile.  
  
"I won't hurt you unless you hurt yourself."  
  
We walked outside and he grabbed his ball. He went into the street and I stood next to the car in the driveway. He threw the ball only two times before the accident happened. Now don't get scared it wasn't a car hitting someone, it was more like a ball hitting a nose. He threw it to me and I saw it going toward his mom's car. I jumped for it and instead of catching it, it hit me right in between my eyes.  
  
My dad came and yelled at Noah. I felt bad knowing it wasn't his fault at all. It was my own; I kept my hands apart at my face. I went home that day and sat on the floor in my room. There were things all over the floor and the broken door off my Barbie house that Noah broke.  
  
My mom came in my room and looked at my nose to make sure it was all right. "Honey dinner is ready."  
  
"I'll be out in a second." At that time I was only 9. My whole life ahead of me. Everything I once knew gone, at the time in my life that I was four I almost died and then there was Noah. Every time someone in my family was mad at him I just though about the past and how much the angels wanted us together. It sounds so naive and stupid but he was my god sent.  
  
Years went by and we were still best friends experiencing new things. He liked one of my friends and constantly talked about how beautiful she was and how much he thought that they would make it. But one thing wrong with that was she didn't like him. She thought he was a dork and had once said to me, "I would never date him, and he's just a friend."  
  
My friends dated him and I began to have a little crush. Everyone told him how I felt and he just ignored him or her. As I watched my best friend get older as the years went by. I knew we would be best friends forever. Something that would always be there was the change of personality, it traveled my mind and made me feel that this friend that I loved would always be there so I could lean on him. That his shoulder would never leave my cheek. That day came when he walked me home. That day that the realization came into the picture.  
  
I sat in my room for days and cried every night. The words that haunted my dreams, the words he said went down to my heart and straight to my ears.  
  
"Hey Allie? We need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well it's one of those things that you can't bring yourself to say." Noah said. He jerked back a little and stopped.  
  
He was walking me home from the bus stop like he did everyday and gave me the worst news. I thought that I would never see him again.  
  
"I'm moving with my mom to San Diego."  
  
"Oh, well you'll come back to see your dad right?"  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
I had the smallest amount of hope inside. My heart told me that I was only the neighbor right down the street. My thoughts weren't thinking about anything. I put away my clothes and walked out the door. I went to school and did the work, as usual didn't do my homework until 9p.m. And didn't do it alone. My dad helped me, and I didn't listen. I thought about Noah and how I might never see him again.  
  
When he moved, two years went by and I had forgotten his face and all the freckles on his nose. 


	2. Looseing

Disclaimer- I don't own "The Notebook".  
I am only using their names, and Noah's brother is Lon.  
  
"The thing is Noah I thought of you as a best friend. We did so much, you know me better then anyone but you never came to see me after two years."  
I called him and it was the 3rd time I had seen him within two years. I was the one responsible for calling him and seeing him, he did nothing to see me.  
The words I had just said shocked me, I never thought I would build the nerve to tell him how much I cared for him. I was frightened at the thought of the silence. What was he going to say? What was he going to think?  
"I know, it isn't my fault really. My dad has been putting me to work and I haven't had time to see any of my friends." He paused, I looked at him and he stuttered a little bit.  
"I'm right down the street there has to be one spare moment in your life to take the time to stop by for maybe just a second. Was I ever your friend or just the girl down the street?"  
"You were my friend, I knew you for so long."  
"Yeah like five or something."  
We laughed and I hugged him. "So you will come see me?"  
"Yeah."  
I invited him in to see all the changes that have happened sense he left, and to see them in me. He walked around my home and saw so many different things I saw the shock in his face. "Wow things have changed."  
"Yeah, my mom is changing everything now the my dad moved out."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's ok."  
It was as if I had just met him. I knew nothing about him anymore and I didn't even know if he had a girlfriend. I pondered the thought of Noah, my Noah having a girlfriend. He had, had them before but not someone I didn't know, or even heard of. Especially the fact that I can't ask it's been so long. I'd feel like I was butting in. He was part of my life like everything else I went through, but he was actually there for most of it, the others just heard it.  
The feelings had all rushed back, the happiness I felt just having him stand there. He didn't even have to talk, my mind was blank, because Noah was back in my life and knew how I felt. He didn't know about my life from the point he left but he did know that I was the girl who he'd be seeing a lot more of.  
Did you ever think it would happen? When he left my eyes shot to the door. Their he was walking away again, but somehow I knew that he would be doing that again.


	3. Bringing it all back

I don't own the Notebook and I'm just using the names.  
I hope you R&R this because if you don't I will just delete it.  
  
A month had past and I saw him only once, that was to get me milk. But it's

ok; he did walk through the door and back out again in the amount of ten  
  
seconds. The feeling was scary, because the summer was over and he was  
  
leaving and I didn't see him again. I went through school and the next  
  
summer and all I have left is the cup he gave me milk in.  
  
I walked to my 6th period class for 10th grade and the school year was  
  
almost over. When I gave my speech in that class with my worst enemy Alice,  
  
she and I were competing to give a speech to give to the graduating 8th  
  
graders about high school. She ended up winning and shoved it in my face.  
  
But it was alright, I have stage fright anyways.  
  
It was the summer before my 11th year into high school and I was so happy  
  
the nightmare was almost over. High school would end soon and I'd get out of  
  
this small town and move somewhere I don't have to see that street  
  
anymore.  
  
Walking home from the last day of school I saw Noah drive by in a car.  
  
There he was and he didn't notice me. He was in town and I couldn't believe  
  
it. Instead of heading straight to my house I paid a stop to Noah's.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Allie, I'm here to see Noah."  
  
He opened the door, "Oh hey, I stopped by your house."  
  
"I was at school, you knew that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I guess I did."  
  
He let me in and I sat on the couch. "You look great you know."  
  
"Thanks you too."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not hungry; I'm too shocked to eat."  
  
He stared and didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, I was  
  
going to come see you I just never got around to it."  
  
"I know I'm just something to get around to. Well look I better go, I  
  
shouldn't have stopped by anyways, and I'm a stupid girl. But that's all I am, a  
  
girl.  
  
I walked out the door and I stood there waiting for him to come after me  
  
and say he was sorry or something. But there was nothing not a word, just  
  
me standing there counting to 5, and even doing quarters. I walked home  
  
when it started to rain all over me, I was freezing when I got to my house  
  
but I just sat in the rain in the middle of the road just looking up at the sky  
  
and wondering of life as I thought it could have been when I was but a little  
  
girl.  
  
888Next Day888  
  
It was my first official day of summer, but it was raining, and windy. I  
  
turned on the weather channel assuming it was going to be hot and he said  
  
there was a storm coming in from Nevada and to stay inside with our heaters  
  
turned up. I left it on to when he thought it would end he said in a week.  
  
I walked outside and looked over at Noah's house and saw him getting to  
  
mail so it wouldn't get wet. So I ran, barefoot, and still in my pajamas. 


	4. Stormy Nights and Stormy Days

I don't own Notebook, no worries.  
  
The rain was coming down hard, but I kept  
  
running. I saw him walk toward his door with  
  
the mail inside his jacket and his hoodie  
  
on. I ran faster as he got closer to the  
  
door. My pajamas were short shots that said  
  
Tink on the front and a tight white shit  
  
that said HANSON on it. My feet began to  
  
hurt as it hit the pavement hard with each  
  
dropping step. My hair wet sticking to my  
  
body like a leach to a leg, I approached his  
  
door.  
  
He was already inside, so I knocked  
  
lightly scared that he might actually  
  
answer. And even with the smallest of knocks  
  
he opened the door. "What are you doing  
  
here, you must be freezing?"  
  
"No, the running made it hotter."  
  
"You ran?"  
  
"Yes, I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Come on in, we'll get you dried up and  
  
put your feet in hot water or something."  
  
I nodded my head slightly and walked in;  
  
he got a towel and put it around me as he  
  
rubbed my back to dry me up.  
  
I sat on the couch and mad myself  
  
comfortable as he sat next to me. I looked  
  
straight into his eyes and decided it was  
  
time. It was the time in my life I had to  
  
ask the one burning question that made even  
  
my parents wonder.  
  
Do you know why I'm moving when I turn  
  
18?"  
  
"Well I assume to get out of this town..."  
  
"No I'm leaving to leave my life behind  
  
me, why you might be asking yourself but  
  
its simple... I'm leaving because this street  
  
brings me to tears on its own. This house  
  
even more when I pass it, I always have to  
  
turn my head and look."  
  
It was like I was telling him everything.  
  
He just sat there watching me talk without  
  
saying a word.  
  
"I actually stood outside and waited for  
  
you to come after me but you didn't, I saw  
  
you outside and I came up here as fast as I  
  
could. Do you finally get it? I tried to  
  
tell you along time ago but I don't really  
  
think you understood, at all."  
  
"Oh... I see."  
  
For some reason I think the Oh I see was  
  
more of a, thing to just say a few words.  
  
I got up of the couch, pushed my head to his  
  
cheek and pecked it slightly and pulled the  
  
towel off and walked home again in the  
  
pouring rain.  
  
As I got wet again, I reached my door and  
  
went straight to my bed to lie down. My bed  
  
got wet but I just faded away.  
  
It was hard to contemplate what was going  
  
on in his mind as I said all those things to  
  
him. But I slept through the rest of the  
  
night and held my pillow tight.  
  
888Next Morning888  
  
I got up and made myself some pancakes.  
  
My mom at the river and my dad at his house  
  
I was all alone for a week until my mom  
  
would be back.  
  
It was the begging of summer so Garret  
  
would be here all of the 3 months.  
  
I sat down and started to pour syrup all  
  
over the top of the butter. The door bell  
  
rang five times. So I got up yelling I'm  
  
coming.  
  
I walked to the door and there he was,  
  
Noah. I shut the door and stood there a  
  
minute then I reached for the handle.


	5. Mail

I don't own the Notebook, and besides, I'm just using there names.

"Noah?" My eyes creased into a squinting position.  
"Can I come in?" He said slowly.  
I stood, just looking at him for a couple of seconds and opened the door wider, My hand led him in as he dragged in mud.  
"Do you want some food? I just made some pancakes."  
"I don't know how long I'll be staying." He paused and looked down.  
"Well, you must be hungry."  
"Alright."  
We walked into my kitchen and grabbed the syrup. He sat down slowly and gently glided the knife against the pancakes, spreading the butter.  
I looked at him, studying his every move. As if to decide why he was at my house? Still watching him, I pushed my fork into my mouth, pulling it back out empty.  
He stopped what he was doing and looked at me back. "I thought long and hard about what you said," He began. "At first I didn't get it. I was confused and didn't really understand what you were saying to me. But after staying up all night thinking, I came up with something."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Allie," He paused and looked down at his plate. "It took me a while to say this to you but I've let it wait to long."  
My thoughts were running wild; my mind wanted him to say those three words. But I wasn't ready to hear him say it yet.

"Noah, you only had one night to think, and what right now, what I know is that what we both need is for you to go, to go home, to live your life as if I didn't say anything."

"Then why? Why did you come over to my house yesterday? Isn't this what you want?"  
"Yes, but it's not what you want."  
"You don't know that."  
"I do, actually, I know you. And I know that, I know that you hate pancakes. So go home, eat some yogurt and play video games." I smiled lightly and stood up.  
He didn't say anything, just watched me walk to the door. A few minutes pasted and I still stood alone. I watched him put another fork full of pancakes in his mouth and look back at me again.  
I opened the door and waited another couple of minutes. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on the handle. "Noah, come on."  
"No, I'm enjoying my breakfast."  
"Please." I closed my eyes for a second and looked at him pore more syrup on the side of his plate.

I heard the door shut and found myself outside. I stared at the house next door and walked up to the street. I looked down and say his mailbox. The rain was still poring and every breath I took I could see. The pressure of the rain opened the mailbox door open. Mail began to come out, getting soaked in the rain.  
I paused, for the twentieth time this morning. He got the mail yesterday, didn't he? I saw him. I looked back at my front door and saw it open. Noah was pulling on his jacket and was chewing his last fork full. He looked up at me and walked up the drive way towards me. "Well, now that I'm done, I guess it's time for me to go."  
"Mhm." I managed to mumble.  
He stared at me then turned around slowly. He began to walk, once again down my street. The street I had seen him walk down millions of times before. But this time, a tear, not a rain drop rolled down my cheek. Without another thought my mouth took over. "Noah!"


End file.
